Hotter than Hell
by ScarlettSwann
Summary: O dia de trabalho de Bella Swan está prestes a ter uma reviravolta surpreendente. Afinal, ela jamais imaginaria que um par de sapatos vermelhos e um chefe sexy, porém frio, seriam uma combinação tão... ardente.


**Oi, gente.**

 **Essa fic faz parte do projeto One-shot Oculta, um amigo oculto entre autoras, em homenagem aos 10 anos da estreia de Crepúsculo no Brasil. Cada uma enviou 2 fotos e 2 músicas para servir de inspiração à pessoa sorteada. Confira todas as 10 participantes na página /~projetooneshotoculta, o link está no meu perfil.**

 **Essa fic é dedicada a minha amiga secreta** **BlueberryTree.**

 **Boa leitura!**

* * *

 _Para AnaPascuim,_

 _obrigada por dar aquela primeira lida básica e surtar como uma profissional._

 _Seus surtos e ajudas são sempre maravilhosos, anjo. S2_

* * *

 _I'm giving you the pleasure of heaven_  
 _And I'll give it to you_

 _Hotter than hell_

 _(Hotter than hell, Dua Lipa, 2017)_

O começo da história de Bella Swan teve início pelo meio, em uma manhã chuvosa no final de abril, quando os dias de inverno começavam a ficar para trás. Ela estava tendo uma manhã terrível — acordara quinze minutos atrasada porque o despertador não tocara, o salto da sandália quebrara quando ela já estava fora de casa, o que a obrigou a voltar para dentro e trocar por um _scarpin_ vermelho que de jeito nenhum combinava com o código de vestimenta do escritório onde trabalhava (mas que era o único outro sapato de salto que seu orçamento atualmente estourado lhe permitia possuir). Para não chegar atrasada no trabalho, ela precisou gastar os últimos trocados que tinha num Uber — estava tão sem dinheiro que até mesmo a corrida de Uber lhe custava uma fortuna.

Quando, finalmente, chegou ao edifício alto e imponente que abrigava a sede da Cullen's, a joalheria onde trabalhava há quase um ano, como assistente da secretária da presidência, Bella sentia como se tivesse participado de uma maratona.

E mal eram oito horas da manhã.

Ela atravessou o saguão de entrada correndo, as mãos cheias com a bolsa, a pasta e o casaco. Passou o crachá na roleta magnética com a desatenção da experiência e, quando viu que as portas começavam a se fechar, gritou para que segurassem o elevador. Entrou no elevador como uma bala, ofegante pela corrida e — seria capaz de apostar — com o cabelo armado por causa do temo úmido. Consultou o relógio e, embora estivesse vinte minutos atrasada, sabia que ainda teria tempo para ir ao banheiro e dar um jeito no cabelo antes que o presidente da empresa chegasse para a reunião das nove horas. Naquele momento, somente a secretária do presidente e chefe direta de Bella estaria no andar da presidência. Ela ainda tinha tempo.

Com um sorriso simpático, ergueu a cabeça para agradecer a pessoa que tinha ouvido seu grito e segurado o elevador.

O sorriso morreu no instante em que ela deu de cara com o próprio presidente da empresa.

Edward Cullen. Ele a fitava, é claro. Os olhos verdes, repuxados como os de um felino, poderosos como esmeraldas, observando-a de cima a baixo, parando, deliberadamente, nos _scarpins_ vermelhos. Não durou mais que um segundo, mas fora o suficiente para transmitir o recado.

Ah, droga! Como se não bastasse a manhã de merda que estava tendo, ela tinha que fechar o azar com chave de ouro e dar de cara com a porcaria do presidente da empresa no elevador.

Todo mundo sabia que o homem era um executivo implacável e assustador que não admitia menos que eficiência pura de seus funcionários. Não era do tipo que gritava com quem considerava incompetente, mas se livrava da pessoa mesmo assim. Na verdade, o fato de que não gritava só o tornava mais assustador.

Bella sabia disso. Trabalhava diretamente com ele há quase um ano e já presenciara, mais de uma vez, o momento em que alguém caía em desgraça com Edward Cullen.

Não era algo agradável ou bonito de se ver.

Apesar de que o homem em si era. Bonito. Lindo. Espetacular de se olhar. Sexy como o inferno. Tinha um rosto de ossos fortes, ângulos marcantes, que pareciam esculpidos em mármore. A boca desproporcional, com o lábio inferior mais grosso, só tornava o pacote mais interessante. Ela adoraria morder aquele lábio vermelho e convidativo.

Ele tinha um jeito de usar ternos caríssimos, feitos sob medida, como se lhe fossem uma segunda pele. O modo como ele se movia quando andava, com o andar confiante, a postura arrogante de alguém acostumado a dar ordens — e tê-las obedecidas.

E o corpo... Ombros largos, tronco reto e — ela seria capaz de apostar — com barriga bem definida. Braços fortes. Pernas longas e que se moviam com confiança. Bella podia (com facilidade) imaginar aqueles braços poderosos a cercando, aquelas coxas firmes pressionadas contra as próprias coxas. Ela adoraria usar as pontas das unhas para roçar, bem de leve, aquela barriga definida e firme que devia haver por baixo da camisa executiva.

Ah, ela adoraria.

E isso era algo muito, muito inapropriado de ser pensar quando acabara de ser flagrada pelo chefe gritando no corredor da empresa e atrasada para o trabalho.

— Senhor Cullen. — disse Bella, concentrando-se em apagar da cabeça as fantasias eróticas sobre o próprio chefe.

— Swan. — Ele devolveu com uma voz que era, ao mesmo tempo, grave, autoritária e gelada.

Bella resistiu à vontade de mudar o peso de um pé ao outro e encarou o chefe quando ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Escolha interessante de sapatos.

Ela sentiu a cor subir pelo pescoço, mas não tinha muito o que pudesse dizer ou fazer que não piorasse sua situação. Não era como se pudesse dizer que, no momento, aquele era o único par de sapatos de salto que ela tinha. Edward Cullen, CEO e todo poderoso da Cullen's, certamente, não se interessaria por uma informação tão banal sobre a assistente de sua secretária.

Por isso, Bella optou por não dizer nada e observou quando a porta do elevador se fechou.

Tinha sentimentos conflitantes em relação ao chefe. Ao mesmo tempo em que o achava atraente como o inferno, também detestava a arrogância e frieza dele.

Edward Cullen era tão frio que fazia a Sibéria parecer um acampamento de verão. Os rumores diziam que ele nem sempre tinha sido assim. Bem, ao menos, não tão frio, embora as pessoas admitissem que ele sempre tivesse sido um homem sério e executivo exigente. Mas Bella só conhecia o homem frio e o chefe implacável. Uma pessoa que, às vezes, parecia não ter sentimentos.

E tinha dias que ela o odiava por ser assim.

O que era irracional, já que Edward Cullen jamais se importaria com o que a assistente de sua secretária pensava sobre a personalidade dele.

O elevador começou a subir e Bella tinha certeza de que o chefe continuava a fitá-la. Era uma das estratégias de intimidação que ele usava quando estava cercado de outros executivos. Nunca quebrava o contato visual de modo que a pessoa se sentia impelida a voltar a fitá-lo, nem que fosse para ser engolida pelo poder de seus poderosos olhos verdes.

Ela se recusava a cair na armadilha. Para falar a verdade, estava tão farta de tudo, tão exausta pela manhã horrível e a sucessão de azares que sua vida parecia ter se tornado nos últimos três anos, que sentia a cabeça doer, uma dor que já se tornara tão constante quanto oxigênio. Esgotada, frustrada e triste, ela se virou para encarar o chefe e despejou:

— Quer saber, senhor Cullen? Estou cansada. Tive uma manhã terrível. Meu despertador não tocou, o salto do meu sapato quebrou e gastei uma fortuna para chegar aqui a tempo. Gastei uma fortuna nesses sapatos também, não que isso faça algum sentido para o senhor, mas eles foram caros porque foram uma escolha entre sanduíches frios e me sentir bem comigo mesma. Mas eu queria os sapatos. Queria me sentir bonita para um encontro com um homem que não valeu meu tempo, nem o valor dos sapatos. Porém, fiquei com os sapatos e ainda me sinto bonita com eles, mesmo em dias como o de hoje, quando tudo dá errado e mais um homem que não vale nem o meu tempo nem os meus sapatos, me encara com desprezo porque não uso a porra dos sapatos pretos que ele exige na porra da sua empresa. Estou realmente cansada de tudo, senhor Cullen. E adoraria vê-lo fazendo malabarismos para viver, para continuar vivendo, como eu. E tudo isso em cima de salto altos!

O elevador apitou, avisando que eles haviam chegado ao seu destino. As portas do sexagésimo nono andar se abriram, mas nenhum dos dois se moveu.

Edward Cullen simplesmente ficou onde estava, encarando-a, avaliando-a, a expressão indecifrável. Depois de cinco segundos, saiu do elevador sem dizer nada.

Com o coração martelando o peito e a cabeça latejando, Bella encarou as costas do chefe, só agora dando-se conta do tamanho da burrada que havia feito, explodindo com o senhor Cullen dentro do elevador.

Merda!

Sem saber ao certo o que fazer, ela saiu do elevador, meio entorpecida, tentando pensar se existia alguma maneira de se redimir pelo comportamento impróprio.

Mas não. Tudo o que conseguia pensar era que, agora, para completar aquele dia terrível, ela receberia uma bela e retumbante ordem de demissão. Tinha estragado tudo.

De trás de sua mesa, Hannah, a secretária e assistente pessoal do senhor Cullen, observou-o se aproximar e lançou à Bella um olhar intrigado.

Ah, sim, pensou Bella, ele deve estar com o olhar homicida de quando demite alguém.

Hannah cumprimentou o chefe com um "bom dia" discreto, ao que ele simplesmente acenou com a cabeça em reconhecimento, e continuou andando para o fim do corredor, onde ficava a sala da presidência.

Ainda incerta sobre que atitude tomar, Bella se aproximou da própria mesa. Mal havia colocado a pasta, a bolsa e o casaco na mesa quando a voz grave do chefe a fez estremecer.

— Swan, quero você na minha sala. Agora. — Ele não gritou. Não alterou nem em um nível o volume da voz, mas a ordem soou ameaçadora mesmo assim. — Hannah, segure todas as minhas ligações. Não quero ser interrompido.

Ah, merda, pensou Bella, o coração afundando. Ignorando o cenho franzido de Hannah, seguiu o chefe até a sala da presidência e entrou logo atrás dele.

É o fim, ela pensou, por um instante dominada pelo pânico ao pensar na perspectiva de ficar sem o emprego na Cullen's. Não trabalhava na empresa apenas para pagar as contas — embora essa fosse a principal razão no momento. Mas tinha planos a longo prazo também. Seu objetivo final era chegar ao setor de criação, onde as joias eram desenhadas e criadas, onde ela poderia aplicar todos os conhecimentos adquiridos na faculdade, onde poderia se tornar a designer de joias que sempre almejara ser.

O emprego como assistente de secretária era temporário, só até que abrissem uma vaga no setor de criação e ela pudesse pedir transferência.

Não podia ter jogado tudo isso no lixo por causa de um dia ruim!

— Feche a porta, Swan.

A voz de Edward Cullen interrompeu seus pensamentos. Bella demorou um instante para registrar a ordem, mas então se virou e fechou a pesada porta de correr, separando-os dos ouvidos atentos e curiosos do lado de fora.

Um instante depois, virou-se para encontrar o chefe de pé, ao lado da mesa, observando-a, os olhos de felino aguçados, as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça.

Pela primeira vez desde que haviam saído do elevador, Bella teve chance de encará-lo nos olhos e, embora a expressão neles fosse séria, não parecia o olhar de alguém com demissão em mente.

Ele parecia um homem com uma missão. Livrá-la das roupas e tomá-la bem ali, contra a parede do escritório.

Minha nossa. Bella sentiu a pulsação acelerar, e não era de medo, ou receio de ser demitida. O efeito do olhar intenso de Edward Cullen reverberou por todo o corpo dela, arrepiando-a, deixando-a rapidamente úmida entre as pernas.

Em seus sonhos mais íntimos e secretos, o chefe sempre a olhava assim, com luxúria, com um brilho carnal nos olhos cor de esmeralda, antes de tomá-la nos braços e fazê-la ter a experiência sexual mais intensa e prazerosa de toda a sua vida.

Mas é claro que era a melhor. Era um sonho, afinal. Só que isso, agora, não era um sonho.

Ou era?

Bella não conseguia pensar além do zumbido de desejo na própria cabeça. Ela umedeceu os lábios subitamente muito secos e, com isso, com esse simples gesto, acionou algo no chefe que o fez se aproximar, agarrá-la com força, e tomá-la nos braços para realizar suas fantasias.

De repente, a boca de Edward Cullen estava na sua e tudo o que Bella conseguiu fazer foi arfar e se derreter nos braços fortes. Muito tempo. Fazia muito tempo desde que fora beijada assim, com fome, com vontade. Fazia muito tempo desde que estivera nos braços de um homem, desde que o sentira abraçá-la com as mãos fortes e ávidas por tocá-la.

E a boca. Ele tinha gosto de homem — homem de verdade —, com um toque de pasta de dente. Ela quase riu. Não era engraçado reparar em algo assim? Mas o riso se transformou em um som de surpresa quando a língua dele a invadiu, reivindicando-a, exigindo dela uma resposta, possuindo-a como as mãos possuíam, como o corpo dele pressionado contra o dela indicava que seria.

Esquecendo a razão, Bella se entregou ao mundo de sensações despertadas por aquele ataque. Jogando os braços por cima dos ombros largos, enrolando os dedos nos cabelos macios, puxou-o contra si e aprofundou o beijo. Por esse momento, ela o tinha para si, poderia tocá-lo e fazer o que quisesse. Poderia transformar sua fantasia em realidade.

As mãos dele eram fortes, habilidosas e pareciam estar em todo lugar, mais ásperas do que ela imaginara, com calos que ela não esperava. Mas o efeito disso em sua pele, em seus braços, ombro, pescoço... Era maravilhoso. Havia segredos no corpo dela, lugares sensíveis, que ele encontrava sem precisar de um mapa. Com um movimento fluido, ele subiu sua blusa de seda, tirando-a de dentro da saia, e encontrou a pele, subindo os dedos grandes e impacientes por suas costelas até os seios pesados, apertando os mamilos sensíveis.

Bella gemeu, deleitando-se com aquela tortura, movendo-se contra o corpo dele, buscando contato, fricção.

— Porra, Bella. — murmurou ele, o tom áspero, o hálito quente contra seu pescoço, beijando-a ali e mordendo levemente sua pele.

Ela nunca o ouvira chamá-la pelo nome. Soara erótico, cheio de desejo, como ela imaginava em seus sonhos. Ele sempre gemia o nome dela quando alcançava o orgasmo.

Ele se apertou ainda mais contra ela, pressionando-a contra a parede. Sim, a parede. Eles finalmente haviam chegado à parede. Com as mãos, o chefe subiu sua saia, enrolando-a para cima, então, ergueu uma das pernas de Bella e envolveu-a em sua cintura. Agarrando-o pelos ombros, ela o rodeou com a outra perna e tomou impulso para cima, agora envolvendo-o pela cintura com as duas pernas, pressionada por aquele corpo firme e musculoso contra a parede, sentido a ereção dele, ainda confinada à calça de alfaiataria, roçando a parte interna da coxa.

Ele estava duro. Minha nossa, tão duro. E tudo por causa dela. Devia tê-lo desafiado antes se soubesse que seria assim.

Desesperada, necessitada, Bella levou uma das mãos ao membro duro. Queria senti-lo. Queria-o dentro dela — duro e forte.

Ele rosnou, o som tão felino e perigoso quanto os olhos de fera, e afastou-se para fitá-la.

— Não faça isso.

— Eu quero... Por favor.

— Eu sei o que você quer. Abra a sua blusa.

Ela não hesitou. Sem tirar os olhos dos de Edward Cullen, ambos fitando-se, ofegantes, deslizou os dedos pelos botões da blusa e abriu-a para revelar o sutiã preto simples que usava. Graças a Deus tinha colocado um que não estava rasgado ou com o elástico da alça frouxo.

Ele baixou os olhos, observando seus seios, que subiam e desciam com a respiração ofegante. Havia fome, algo instintivo e primitivo, nos olhos dele. E, com essa mesma fome, ele a livrou do sutiã e tomou seu seio na boca.

Jogando a cabeça para trás, arqueando as costas para dar mais acesso a ele, Bella sentiu o corpo todo vibrar com o assalto daquela boca, da língua circulando seus mamilos sensíveis, com os lábios sugando a pele sensível com uma fome que quase a levou ao clímax.

Perdendo a noção do tempo, dos problemas, até mesmo de quem era e de com quem estava, tudo o que Bella conseguiu fazer foi sentir e gravar aquele momento na memória.

Com um som estrangulado, cravando os calcanhares na parte baixa das costas do chefe, ela o puxou mais para si.

— Por favor.

— Aqui, não. Na minha mesa. Onde eu sempre quis foder você. — rosnou o chefe, livrando-a da calcinha com um único puxão.

Sem fôlego, excitada e estimulada com a expectativa, Bella se deixou ser carregada até a mesa, o desejo correndo pelas veias mais quente que o inferno, ardendo como chamas nas quais ela estava mais que disposta a mergulhar.

Ele a deitou sobre a mesa, mas ela mal registrou a superfície dura contra as costas. De pé, entre suas pernas, ainda completamente vestido, o chefe a observou com um olhar carnal.

Com a saia embolada na cintura, vestindo nada além dos benditos sapatos vermelhos, Bella sentia-se, ao mesmo tempo, exposta e estimulada. Nunca experimentara aquilo antes. Sentia como se estivesse prestes a entra em combustão.

Segurando-a pelo tornozelo, o chefe ergueu uma de suas pernas, beijando-a na panturrilha, mordiscando a pele sensível.

— Maldição, por que você tinha que usar esses sapatos? — Com a outra mão, ele a tocou entre as pernas, encontrando-a úmida, fazendo-a gemer com a leve pressão do dedo sobre seu ponto mais sensível. Quando ele introduziu um dedo dentro dela, Bella agarrou os cantos da mesa e gemeu.

— Senhor Cullen...

— Edward.

— Quero você dentro de mim. Agora. — Bella afundou os tornozelos nas costas dele, puxando-o para perto, enfatizando o pedido.

Ele abriu o cinto, deslizando a braguilha da calça, livrando-se da roupa sem desviar os olhos de Bella.

Ela o fitou de volta, mas quebrou o contato visual para observá-lo, aquele membro duro que ela tanto desejava sentir.

Ah, céus, céus, céus. O corpo dela vibrava de expectativa, quase sentindo aquela maravilha bem fundo e bem forte, enterrada nela com tanta intensidade que a faria esquecer o próprio nome.

Ele entrou devagar, como se estivesse apreciando o momento, e Bella teve um instante para pensar que era estranho que um homem como Edward Cullen não se preocupasse com proteção.

Mas, então, ele acelerou o ritmo e Bella parou de pensar. Tudo o que conseguia fazer era gemer, balbuciando uma série de incongruências, cravando as unhas nos ombros ainda vestidos do chefe.

— Porra, você é tão apertada.

Ela se sentia apertada, cada vez mais apertada, o orgasmo se aproximando como uma onda forte e poderosa. Ele continuava a se mover, o corpo batendo contra o dela, os lábios buscando os seus para beber seus gemidos. Uma mão apertava seus cabelos, a outra estava em seu seio, apertando, estimulando. A língua dele pressionava a sua, numa batalha, num reflexo dos movimentos de seus quadris.

Bella se desfez em mil pedacinhos, o clímax tão forte e tão poderoso que a fez gritar contra a boca de Edward Cullen. Ele continuou a se mover, bebendo seu prazer, despedaçando-se com um rosnado furioso, com o nome dela saindo dos lábios.

Ela sentiu o peso dele sobre si, as reminiscências do orgasmo vibravam por seu corpo, embora um frio estranho também soprasse sobre sua pele.

Distante, como se ela estivesse em uma bolha espessa onde os sons ficavam abafados, um barulho estranho e insistente começou a soar. Ela franziu os olhos fechados e ergueu a mão para tocar no chefe.

Mas ele não estava lá. Não havia mais peso nenhum sobre ela.

O barulho tornou-se mais alto, como se alguém tivesse aberto uma janela lentamente.

Bella abriu os olhos e percebeu que não estava deitada sobre a mesa do escritório de Edward Cullen. Estava deitada na própria cama, em seu diminuto apartamento. Sozinha. Vestida. E o barulho insistente era o despertador.

Tudo não passara de um sonho. Um sonho vívido e que deixara o corpo dela em alerta, sensível, e cheio de necessidades. Mas ainda assim, não fora real.

Bem que ela deveria ter desconfiado. Um homem como Edward Cullen jamais faria sexo com a assistente de sua secretária. E, se fizesse, definitivamente não seria sem proteção.

Suspirando de frustração, Bella fechou os olhos de novo e tentou relembrar os melhores momentos do sonho. Mas o despertador ainda estava tocando. Ela o desligou, consultando a hora, e percebeu que, ao menos uma coisa no sonho se tornara realidade.

Ela estava atrasada para o trabalho.


End file.
